Since an orally disintegrating tablet is a dosage form that enables elderly people, children, and patients who have difficulty in swallowing to easily take the medicine and can be taken without water, it has attracted attention as a dosage form that improves a patient's quality of life (QOL).
Although orodispersible tablets disintegrate in the oral cavity within 30 seconds after being taken, and can be taken without water, some of them have an unpleasant taste such as a bitter taste (astringent taste) caused by the principal agent in the oral cavity.
Therefore, methods for masking an unpleasant taste caused by the principal agent have been developed. Although the easiest method is a method for concealing an unpleasant taste by adding a sweetening agent such as aspartame, stevia, and sugar alcohol, and a flavor such as L-menthol (e.g., see Patent Documents 1 to 4), it is hard to mask an unpleasant taste by these methods.